All I Want for Christmas is You
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Oneshot DannySam Christmas song fic. It's Christmas Eve and our favorite Goth girl is experiencing the holiday blues. Will Danny's gift lift her spirits? Mild TuckerValerie and DashPaulina.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom. All I own is this story and any characters not seen in the series. This is a one-shot song fic using Mariah Carey's song "All I Want for Christmas is You".

**A/N**: This is a Danny Phantom holiday fiction that is completely separate from my first story "Restless Teen Halloween". I repeat, this is NOT a sequel. The sequel to my first fic will come later.

_**All I Want for Christmas is You**_

_Written By: Amanda/Artiste (Agent Di)_

It was late Christmas Eve in the town of Amity Park,

In a rich house down the street a Goth teen sat in the dark.

As she glanced around her room not even bright decorations

Could tear her wandering mind away from its longing inclinations.

Groaning aloud she sought to end her mental distress

What better source than music to put an end to her stress?

So rolling onto her side she stretched out a sock covered toe

And hit the button on her remote that would turn on the stereo.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

"Argh!" Sam flipped back over and buried her face into her pillow.

It seemed that no matter where she went or what she did there was always something to remind her of _him_.

"And it wouldn't be so bad if only he liked me back...instead of that prissy snob Paulina." Sam practically spit out her hated rival's name.

_...Flashback..._

_It was the week before Christmas and all through the town_

_Busy shoppers went frantic, trying to hunt that last present down._

_Everyone was out and packed in the stores_

_A teen trio was currently squeezing through doors._

"_Okay, wasn't I the one who said 'C'mon guys let's just do our shopping online this year'?!" Tucker griped from his position wedged between Danny and Sam as they tried to force their way out of the crowded department store._

"_Yeah but you're also the one who waited until the last minute to suggest that." Sam snapped, "The orders wouldn't get here on time."_

"_What about your special 'next day' or 'spur of the moment' shipping privileges?" Tucker asked._

"_Oh please, even the wealthy can't buy killer gifts AND afford to have them all shipped instantly with adequate tracking and insurance." Sam huffed._

"_I'll admit it's way crowded but that doesn't make shopping completely impossible." Danny said trying to keep peace as they painfully dislodged themselves and stumbled out onto the sidewalk. _

_With a loud, "UMPH!" the three friends collapsed into a small snow bank, courtesy of the city snow plows._

"_All shopping bags and other gift items accounted for?" Danny sighed._

"_Check," Sam and Tucker nodded._

"_Well if it isn't the traveling geek convention." a snooty voice muttered._

_Hopping up and brushing the flakes from his clothes Tucker immediately went into 'look a pretty girl!' mode. "Hey Valerie!"_

"_You'd think she'd be a little nicer seeing as how her last 'friends' treat her like a common geek too." Sam grunted to Danny._

_The comment wasn't meant to be secretive. Valerie rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever, just because I'm not filthy rich anymore doesn't mean I have to kiss up to the lowlifes."_

"_Well technically Sam's not a lowli-" Tucker began but was cut off when Sam jumped up and elbowed him in the ribs._

"_Out doing some last minute shopping?" Danny asked, trying to be as civil as possible._

"_Duh," Valerie nodded holding up her shopping bags, "I've been working part time for some extra spending cash this season. And not that I care, but not having those losers for friends anymore just means less to buy for this year."_

"_That's fascinating," Sam said sarcastically, "but if you'll excuse us we'd like to finish up and head home before we get trampled in the holiday rush."_

"_Speaking of getting trampled," Tucker gulped, pointing over Valerie's shoulder at the two approaching teens._

_Glancing behind her Valerie realized that they were none other than her ex-pals Dash and Paulina. "Uh...uh...Tucker!" she panicked grabbing his hand and tugging him along in the opposite direction, "Come on, you can help me finish up my shopping."_

"_But I already promised to help-"_

_Spinning around she batted her eyelashes, a ploy she knew Foley couldn't resist, "Tucker, if you help me with my shopping I'll let you carry my packages...and maybe pick up a little something for you."_

"_Like a 'Help for Gullible Guys' book." Sam grinned._

"_Um...gotta go guys see ya later!" Tucker blurted out before bounding off down the street after Valerie._

"_Oh great, Dash spotted us." Danny moaned._

"_Hey Fenton-Elf-Ears!" Dash called._

"_Clever," Sam murmured with narrowed eyes._

"_What'cha doing down here in Amity Park?" Dash continued, "I thought all you short weakling elf weirdoes were supposed to be up at the North Pole making toys!"_

"_Ha ha, very funny Dash," Danny grumbled miserably. Just once he wished the annoying jock would target some other random freshman._

"_Are we like gonna stand around here teasing losers all day or are we gonna head to the mall before the sales end?" Paulina questioned irritably as she removed a glove and started filing her nails._

"_Oh I get it now Fenton," Dash chuckled menacingly, "You and your geeky **girlfriend** are out shopping for mistletoe!"_

"_I'm not a geek!" Sam exclaimed._

"_She's not my girlfriend!" Danny added._

'_Ouch', Sam winced inwardly, 'Okay Danny, duh he was teasing. No need to act like he just accused you of carrying the plague.'_

"_Come on Dash!" Paulina insisted dragging the quarterback away by the collar of his jacket, "I'm not gonna waste my Saturday hanging around a bunch of nerdy freshmen!"_

"_We're not nerds!" Sam shouted._

_Noticing Danny didn't back her up she turned to see him staring longingly after Paulina as she disappeared down the sidewalk with Dash in tow._

"_Uh, Danny?"_

"_I just don't see what she sees in him." Danny sighed._

_Rolling her eyes Sam propped her hands on her hips, "She's just a shallow prep Danny. All she cares about is having a popular boyfriend to make herself look cooler."_

"_Yeah and I'm just a lowly loser." Danny muttered sounding angry at himself._

_Placing a hand on his shoulder Sam spoke in her most comforting tone, "Danny, you're not a loser. Don't listen to what those jerks say."_

"_Well if I'm not a loser then what am I?"_

_Before Sam could answer a shopping bag slid out of Danny's grasp when his right arm suddenly went transparent. The bag landed on her foot causing her to cry out and mutter a few choice words under her breath._

"_Oops..." Danny winced, "...sorry. But that just answers my question." _

"_What do you mean?" she inquired, bending over to rub her sore toes._

"_I'm not a loser...just a freak." he concluded glumly, "And freaks like me don't date pretty girls like Paulina."_

_With that said he grabbed the bag and trudged off towards the bus stop on the street corner ahead._

"_Danny wait!" Sam called, but her words were swept away in the wind as Danny continued on, neither slowing down or looking back._

_...End Flashback..._

Sam stared at the gift she'd wrapped and placed on her desk chair. 'I don't think he's really in the mood to exchange gifts with me and Tucker tomorrow.' she thought sadly, 'All he wants is to ditch his loser rep and score a date with Paulina. I'll never understand what he sees in her. She doesn't care about him, not like...not like...'

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

Frowning she rolled onto her back and squeezed her pillow against her chest, "You're so clueless Danny. How many hints do I have to drop before you realize that I've got a crush on you?"

'Tucker knows it...'

'The kids from school know it...'

'Mr. Lancer knows it...'

'Even that arrogant rock star wannabe Ember knew it!'

'But you...you just pine away for Miss Perfect Paulina.'

_...Flashback..._

_The lights on the lampposts all twinkled merrily_

_As the parade marched on by spreading holiday glee._

_There were marching bands, horses, and wondrous floats too_

_But amidst the cheering crowd one heart was still blue._

"_Here comes The Casper High marching band Danny," Tucker announced, "They've gotten pretty good over the last six weeks. I remember when 'Jingle Bell Rock' sounded more like nails racking down a chalkboard."_

"_Sure Tuck, whatever you say." Danny moped._

"_Cheer up Danny," Sam urged jokingly, "You're making it hard for me to out-brood you."_

"_Nice one," Tucker shook his head._

"_Give me a break," Sam growled, "I'm new at this self-mocking humor stuff!"_

"_It's okay guys," Danny sighed, "I just need to get my mind off Paulina...and me being a total social outcast."_

"_Danny you're not a total social outcast." Sam insisted._

"_Yeah man, I mean we hang out with you!" Tucker added._

"_Thanks." Danny grinned. "So how much more of the parade's left to go by?"_

_Leaning forward Sam attempted to peer around the crowd and down the street, "Looks like two more floats, some horses, those guys on motorcycles...then Santa."_

"_Wow, I was stuck in self loathing mode through that much of the parade?" Danny asked._

"_Yep," Tucker nodded, "Frankly man, you were killing the holiday spirit."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Never mind that now," Sam smiled, "You're back to normal again so let's just try and enjoy the rest of the show huh?"_

_The parade ended not long after that leaving the crowd to disperse and make their way home. The three friends walked back together. Tucker's house was first so soon it was just Sam and Danny trudging through the wintry weather._

"_Looks like it's starting to snow again." Sam observed leaning her head back to stare up into the cloudy sky as the flakes drifted down._

"_We're supposed to have another four to five inches by daybreak." Danny commented absently. _

"_Why thank you, Danny Fenton, local weatherman." Sam teased._

_Grinning over at her he buried his hands in his pockets and slowed his pace a bit. They were almost at her house now. He didn't live too far away from there but he wasn't quite ready for their outing to end yet._

"_Hey Sam," he spoke after walking another block in silence._

"_Hm?"_

"_It's getting down the wire now and I still have no clue what to get you for Christmas." he admitted, "With Tucker it's easy. He's a techno-holic. My parents love anything ghost related. And Jazz is a nut for psychology and brain science books. But you...what on Earth am I supposed to get you that you don't already have?"_

_Sam mock frowned, "You mean you didn't get me any new Techno-Goth earrings?"_

_The two laughed at her comment as they came to a stop at the crosswalk. On the other side Sam's house stood just a few buildings down. "C'mon Sam, seriously, what do you want for Christmas?"_

"_I-," Sam paused, the one thing she really wanted for Christmas (year round for that matter) was the one thing she knew no amount of money could buy her, "-I...can't really think of anything."_

_Faking a laugh she shrugged, "I've got way too much stuff to keep up with as it is."_

"_Oh," Danny's reply sounded a bit disheartened but he seemed to get over it quickly as the crosswalk sign lit up and they made their way to the next sidewalk._

_The silence resumed its uneasy post as the two continued on. They lingered upon reaching the Mansons' front door. _

_Sam looked at Danny who seemed preoccupied by all the holiday lights adorning her home. "Wow, your electric bill must be out of sight."_

_Shrugging Sam glanced at the elaborate decorations, "My parents are big on outdoor Christmas displays."_

_After standing there a few minutes more without speaking they locked eyes and blushed. "Well," Danny began hastily, "I guess I should hurry up and get home before I miss my ten o'clock curfew...again."_

"_Yeah," Sam nodded, making her way up the steps, "well I guess I won't see you again until sometime after noon on Christmas?"_

"_Gotta stop by the relatives for the annual Fenton Family Christmas." Danny nodded in a sarcastic tone of eagerness._

"_Have fun," Sam grinned before turning to open the door._

"_Um...Sam?" came Danny's hesitant voice._

_Pausing she turned back around._

_Danny was dragging the toe of his boot making circular patterns in the snow. "There's really gotta be something I can get you for Christmas. I'd feel bad not getting you anything. Or, you know, getting you something you didn't want."_

_Smiling Sam shook her head, "Anything you get will be fine. We've known each other since preschool Danny, just...be creative. Surprise me!"_

_Slightly puzzled Danny just nodded and watched Sam enter her richly decorated home. Through the living room window he could see the oversized Christmas tree adorned with all sorts of expensive ornaments and fancy trimmings. When Sam had opened her door he'd been able to steal a glance at the beautifully wrapped assortment of gifts beneath the live Douglass Fir. _

'_How am I supposed to compete with all that?' he wondered, 'Whatever I get Sam will just seem pathetic next to all the neat stuff her parents have got her.'_

_With downcast eyes and a gloomy heart the halfa wound his scarf a bit tighter around his neck before setting off for home. With only three more days til Christmas his chances of finding the perfect gift for his longtime friend were seeming more and more bleak._

_...End Flashback..._

A dull beeping noise caused Sam to jolt, her lavender eyes opened once more. Somewhere in the midst of her musings she had drifted off to sleep. Looking at the alarm clock she noted it was now midnight--Christmas Day.

Her stereo had been left on, the continuous holiday hits kept playing. And it seemed that the same despair inducing song was playing once again. Right where it had left off the last time...

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

"Is the whole world out to torture me tonight?!" she demanded.

A rap at her window nearly caused her to fall off the bed. Forcing herself to stand she made her way over and parted the curtains.

A pair of glowing green eyes slightly covered by stray strands of snow white hair blowing in the wind greeted her. "Danny?"

"Hi Sam." Danny grinned, "Mind if I faze in?"

"Um...okay sure." she stammered stepping aside.

"Thanks, it's freezing out here." he shivered as he passed through the ice cold pane.

"What made you decide to drop by?" she questioned with a smirk, "And in the middle of the night?"

"I finally found the perfect gift for you and I couldn't wait til later." he answered nonchalantly.

"Danny, it's only half a day away." she pointed out.

"Do you want your present or not?" Danny questioned with folded arms and an upturned nose.

"Okay." she chuckled, "Lay it on me."

Smirking Danny quickly brought his left hand out from behind his back, "With pleasure."

In the blink of an eye Sam stood stunned as Danny captured her lips with his.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Blinking breathlessly as they pulled apart Sam couldn't help but stagger backwards a bit. "W-why did you--?"

With his free hand Danny pointed up. Sam followed his indicated direction and saw the small bow topped bundle he had clutched in his opposite hand.

"You got me...mistletoe?"

"It's the gift that keeps on giving." he grinned after shifting out of his ghost form.

"But I thought you liked Paulina?" she puzzled.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "but on the walk home the night of the parade, I kinda did some thinking and had a change of heart..."

_...Flashback Danny's POV (explaining to Sam)..._

_You see when I dropped you off and started back towards home I kind of had a lot on my mind. I really wasn't sure what to get you. And we've been best friends for so long I didn't want it to be something lame._

'_Be creative? Surprise her?' I kept thinking about what you said. I just couldn't come up with a good way to follow your advice. Let's face it, I'm not the most creative person on the planet, my haunted house ideas should've proven that. And as far as surprises go...I'm more likely to be on the receiving end...unless I mess up and catch somebody off guard by accident._

'_Urgh! Think Danny you idiot! What are you supposed to get Sam?' _

_I'd walked about another half a block before it hit me to start listing the stuff I knew about you hoping to get inspired. _

'_Hm...she's smart, big on individuality, she's got the whole Goth thing going on, she did like the Fenton Phones...didn't sound too thrilled when I considered giving Paulina a pair.'_

_And from there I kinda got off the subject._

'_Boy does she hate Paulina. I guess I can see why though. I mean as people go Paulina isn't exactly the nicest person around, or the most loyal, and she does tend to obsess over looks and popularity. Wait...why do I like her again? Oh yeah, she's pretty. And...and she's...popular? Um...wait...there's gotta be more. I like Paulina because she's: pretty, popular, and...rich?'_

_The more I thought about it the more I started to realize how shallow I'd been acting. I mean, I couldn't think of a single **good** reason for wanting to go out with her. That's when I started to realize I might have stronger feelings for--somebody else._

'_How could I like Paulina? She treats me like garbage, she's constantly dissing my friends, and I'm starting to think that the only reason she went to that dance with me was to make Sam jealous!' You should've seen it hit me Sam, like a plasma blast from Skulker!_

'_Sam...everyone seems to think we're lovebirds. B-but that's not true. It can't be true. Well, there was that one time where we ALMOST went out. But that was just because of Ember's spell. The heartbreak sure felt real though. And Sam did say the whole thing was really hard for her. Because part of her...really liked 'this'? Going out with me? She really liked going out with **me**?!'_

_Blah blah blah...I slapped my head, felt like a complete moron for not catching onto that sooner..._

'_And that fake-out make-out...and us holding hands...all that blushing...we really did have something going? And I kept ruining it by crushing on Paulina?! Oh man, no wonder Sam was acting so weird whenever I brought her up. I...I still can't believe she likes me...really likes me!'_

_That's when I sort of went redder than a tomato and Dad had to yell my name over twenty times before I finally realized I was standing on the doorstep wearing the world's goofiest grin._

_Heh, you would've died laughing seeing me try to explain my way out of that one._

_...End Flashback..._

Sam was grinning ear-to-ear she could just imagine Danny going through all of that. The mental pics were pretty hilarious. "There, you see. You're not a loser and you're not a freak. You just have your really dense moments."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "So anyways, while I was out visiting relatives I managed to pick up some mistletoe and the rest is history."

"Hm..." Sam pretended to scrutinize the gift, "...it's not exactly the most creative gift I've ever received, but I've gotta admit...you _really _surprised me."

Danny smiled proudly, "And for once it was intentional!"

Grabbing the gift off her desk chair Sam turned and held up the red and green striped package. "So...you ready for your present?"

"Sure," Danny answered, holding out his hands expectantly.

"Un-uh," Sam laughed, "come get it."

Raising an eyebrow Danny hesitantly approached the girl wearing the mischievous grin.

Before he could take hold of the present Sam's arm shot up, teasingly holding the gift just out of his reach. Smirking he leaned forward and stood on tiptoe trying to snag the package. One hand grasped for the present while the clenched one swatted at her free hand so she couldn't switch it.

"Ah-ha!" he announced triumphantly when he managed to free it from her grasp. He wasn't able to brag for long as his mouth became otherwise occupied when Sam covered it with her own.

With half-lidded eyes Danny looked up to see that they were once again both standing beneath the mistletoe.

Leaning back Sam couldn't help but smile at Danny's dazed expression, "The gift that keeps on giving," she taunted.

Goofy grin still in place Danny wound his arms around her and pulled his longtime friend close for another kiss. Sam allowed herself to melt against him, secure in the knowledge that their newfound love would blossom year round and for many Christmases to come.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

So in the sparkling lights of seasonal decor

Two lonely hearts discover what they're searching for.

The most wondrous of the presents either one has seen

Is the gift they find themselves wrapped safely in between.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Amanda/Artiste: _What can I say? Sometimes you're just inspired to write something. I was inspired to write this Danny/Sam fic. I know it's a bit early but what the heck? Happy (late) Thanksgiving and an early Merry Christmas to one and all! Need some gift ideas for moi? How about some lovely reviews? Flames didn't make it onto my wish list though. :-P


End file.
